Mikan Tachibana
Mikan Tachibana '(たちばな みかん ''Tachibana Mikan) is one of the Pretty Cures of Rainbow Magic Precure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Orange (キュア オレンジ. Kyua Orenji.) and her signature color is Orange. Appearance Mikan has light orange hair held up in a ponytail, along with a dark orange ribbon in her hair alongside a fringe and orange eyes. Mikan also wears a tea rose orange tank top, along with light orange shorts with tea orange accents, alongside a white jacket with orange accents with white sneakers and orange socks. Cure Orange has short orange hair in a bob alongside a bun in her hair. Cure Orange wears a similar orange outfit to the other members of her team. It consists of, a orange dress with the "Cure Locket" now as a chain belt, along with lace going down the top of the dress to her chest, with a white lace jabot at the bottom and top of the lace, she also has a white lace at the top of the dress and under it, it has orange roses, and in the center there's a orange bow with a matching heart in the middle, a similar bow can be seen at the bottom of the lace, the exception being the lack of the heart in the middle. Cure Orange also has, a white pearl necklace, white gloves with peach lace cuffs, a orange headband with a matching bow, and orange boots with dark orange accents and ribbons, and white parts at the bottom of the shoe, giving it a cloud or fire effect. (Depends on who you ask.) Personality Mikan is a real tomboy at heart, she's a girl who loves sports, as well as mandarin oranges and the popular soda brand "Zeste!", (mainly the orange flavour) who mainly hangs around at the park, or on the beaches on Nijiki Island either playing volleyball, jogging or collecting seashells, mainly due to her family living near the coastal areas of the island. She's also energetic, warm, friendly, tolerant and accepting of others, but she can be a bit ignorant and sluggish, she still is a really nice person, and is a student that the younger children at Hanayaka Academy look up to. She is also a fan of the popular magical girl anime "Pretty Heart Kinomoto Chan". Cure Orange Cure Orange (キュア オレンジ. Kyua Orenji.) is Mikan's alter ego. She transformed using the catchphrase "Precure! Color Unlock!". Her main color is orange and mainly uses the power of colors, but she can also use the power of fire. Etymology Mikan - When translated into English, it means orange. Tachibana - It means orange, tangerine. It is also the name of two Japanese clans. One a clan of kuge (court nobles) prominent in the Nara and Heian periods (710–1185). The other a clan of daimyō (feudal lords) prominent in the Muromachi, Sengoku and Edo periods (1333–1868). Trivia * Her Zodiac sign is Libra. * She is only the third main series Precure to have orange as there main color. (Fourth if you count Cure Mofurun.). * She shares some similarities to Akane Hino / Cure Sunny from Smile Precure. # They both have orange as there main color. # They both control fire. # They are good at sports. (With Akane being really good at volleyball, while Mikan is good at a variety of sports.). # They both have buns in there hair when they transform. * She sometimes refers Sakura Kino / Cure Rose as Kinomoto Chan. Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Tiffanychan123's Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Fire using Cures